fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Art Gallery/2018 Gallery
The Fan of Wiki 2018 Gallery Pyro'sMission - PyroandMed - Scene002.png|SFM Pyro's Last Wish (Chapter 1) - Pyro telling Medic to Ubercharge him with the latter having a dumbfounded look. Sub-Chapter of Undercover - Pyro's Last Wish.png|SFM Pyro's Last Wish (Chapter 3) - VIOLET Pyro meeting one of his enemies in Badwater 2018 - Seirucoloredsketch.png|Colored Sketch of Seiru Seiru New Portrait Ver 2- January 15 2018.png|Seiru's New Portrait Chapter2-AchScheibe-FinalScene01.jpg|SFM Medic's Chapter in the Prologue 3D MODEL COMPUTER - Exer3 - Seiru.jpg|Maya Computer Set (School Stuff) practice17 - seiruexpressionmilddisgust.gif|Draft 3D MODEL GUITAR - Exer4 - Seiru.jpg|Maya Guitar Model DarbiFinal.png|Darbi (by Sherard Jackson) Darbi Progress.jpeg|Darbi -- Sketch - Lineart (scan) - Flat Colors - Final Product WinterFinal.png|Rise from Ashes by Madeleine Rosca WinterProgress.jpeg|Winter -- Sketch - Lineart (Scan) - Final Product Black Hat01 (Doodle).jpg|Black Hat from Villainous (Doodle February) Fanart2 - Katniss Everdeen.jpg|Katniss Everdeen - Hunger Games (February Doodle) Maya - Flower by Seiru.jpg|Maya - A vase with 12 different custom flowers Maya - MIDTERM Plate.jpg|Maya - MIDTERM Plate - My Room :3 FebruaryFanart - ZootopiaxSU.jpg|February Fanart - SU x Zootopia Maya - Fish by Seiru.jpg|Maya - I present you the derpiest fish I've ever created Maya - Underwater Copter by Seiru.jpg|Maya - Underwater Copter dommie01.png|Dominator (I've drawn this in January and forgot to post it) 01Teaser---Scout.png|Teaser Poster for VIOLET Scout 02teaser---soldier.png|Teaser Poster for VIOLET Soldier 03teaser---pyro.png|Teaser Poster for VIOLET Pyro 07Teaser - VIOLETMedic.png|Teaser Poster for VIOLET Medic owm-1.png|Moira from Overwatch (I swear to god this sketch turn into full colored art) GHOSTSeiru.png|Ghost!Seiru JanuaryDoodleCompilation.jpg|My January doodles compiled. Lathan - revisted.jpg|Lathan - Revisited BlackwatchMoira.png|Should I say- OW! FINE LATHAN. Blackwatch Moira. BlackwatchGabriel-bySeiru.png|The Fallen Commander - Gabriel Reyes/Reaper CharacterStudy01 - Seiru.png|Post Fallen!Seiru - Character Study Fanart Marvel Loki01.png|Loki from MCU Seiru - Swimsuit - Character Design.png|Seiru in a Swimsuit :D (she is shy like me so don't blame me xD) Pre-Fall Trio-01.png|Pre-Fall!Seiru - Character Studies (Shape) Pre-Fall Trio-02.png|Pre!Fall Dagger - Character Studies (Shape) Pre-Fall Trio-03.png|Pre!Fall William - Character Studies (Shape) Seiru Painting 01 - Old Concept.png|Finished this, finally - January WIP - Old Concept Seiru Sei-Rae Fusion - Painting.png|Seiru-Raven Fusion (Don't mind me making fusion with my Original Character bc they all look awesome) PyrosOnYa.png|VIOLET Pyro about to kill his target Hanzo - First POTG Character.png|Hanzo - My first Overwatch hero to ever get a play of the game xD Separate02PNG.png|Heart Crying Out 01ThrivingColorsTeaser.jpeg|Thriving Colors - Teaser 02ThrivingColorsHeader.jpeg|Mini Header for Webtoon just in case. MainThumbnail Thriving Colors.png|Just a thumbnail for my comic <3 VillainMashupbySeiru.png|Villain Mashup once again Raven - Fav DC Char.png|Raven Doctor Strange - Fav Marvel Char.png|Doctor Strange SeiruConcept-FinalPNG - Smol.png|Just a Concept but it's not Final I know Official Eli Riashon - Astral Outfit .png|Eli Riashon, Main character of my series 17YearOldEiras - 2nd Attr Arm.jpg|17-year old (Human-Entity) Eiras, discovering her 2nd Attribute WilliamandhisDaughter.png|William and his daughter. VultZeb - Humanoid - Headshot.png|Just a random char bc why not? Motivational Titans - STAR - IG.jpg Motivational Titans - ROBIN - IG.jpg Motivational Titans - Rae - IG.jpg Motivational Titans - Cyborg - IG.jpg Motivational Titans - BB- IG.jpg DigiPaint - Sea - by fallenaes JPEG.jpg|Digi Paint MehMedicPNG.png|Medic (Badass) PreVIOLETSCOUT - Title Card - Full.png|Bostonian Mercenary Tokoyami - BNHA - PNG.png|Tokoyami - BNHA FirstFavAChar - Annie - 2ndPNG.png|First Batch - A - Annie Leonhart IMG01 - ManilaBayTwilight.jpg|IMG01 - Manila Bay Twilight IMG02 - NuclearWinterSettingExperiment.jpg|IMG02 - Nuclear Winter Setting Experiment LathansHeadmate - Sirius01 - Done.jpeg|Sirius - Lathan's Protector in the 'Cron' System Eiras - Bisexual Pride - PNG.png|Eiras and her Sexuality AstralCreatureNo1 - PNG - Small.png|Astral Creature No. 1 01-Inktober-WilliamConcept-JPG.jpg|Inktober Day 1 02-Inktober-LIFE-JPG.jpg|Inktober Day 2 03-Inktober-LathansMemories-JPG.jpg|Inktober Day 3 04-Inktober-Siblings-JPG.jpg|Inktober Day 4 05-Inktober-EirasRest-JPG.jpg|Inktober Day 5 06-Inktober-DeathStereotype-JPG.jpg|Inktober Day 6 07-Inktober-TodorokiShouto-JPG.jpg|Inktober Day 7 Hypahdood221 My art gallery for 2018! Emblem.png|RWBY Fanmade Emblem uNFINISHED.png|My unfinished sketch of my OC StermanHD221.png|Just a random picture of Sterman...(What the hell?) StickArson.png|Fonac Francstick12.png|Just me NewStyleArt.png|Ehhh OverdriveHD221.png|Just my version of Overdrive(Chak's OC) Overdrive221.png|Updated Yeet.png|Meh... Somethinh..Sumtin'.png|Ehh.... Mouse art? Luciir/Stkhen RAWR Lunarsmall.jpg|Lunaria , Goddess of War (OC) youkaigirl.png|Just a sketch :3 A1 mini.jpg|''Unnamed'' L U C I U S.jpg|Lucius , God of Vengeance Lunaria R.png|Lunaria redesign. :3 Truhamahaki I'm the best arter Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki